Ice Dragon
by Meowmeowmerida
Summary: In a Westeros where Rhaegar wins and Robert Baratheon flees to the free city, Jon or Jaehaerys Targaryen grows up isolated and hated. However that all begins to change when he is given Summerhall. Watch as he changes the world.
1. Prologue

**Ice Dragon**

 **Hello so here is my attempted at a Rhaegar WinsAU! And where Jon is hated by everyone while at court. However, I didn't like the cliché of going to Winterfell so this happened. I don't own anything unless I created it so here.**

 **Prologue**

3rd Person Limited Pov

Prince Jaehaerys of Houses Stark and Targaryen third of his name and the Bane of Westeros was being led to his death. While he did not exactly like all of the titles that he held and called himself Jon whatever he called himself would not change his fate. His father, King Rhaegar Targaryen, had always seen Jon as a failure or mistake at best and a blight on his name and house at worst. Of course his father wouldn't dream of outright hurting a prince, despite everyone hating him so much they called him the Bane of Westeros, he didn't exactly hide away his dislike and neglect of Jon either.

However Jon had foolishly believed that his father would have made his death sentence at least a tad more subtle than putting him next to Dorne. The land of his father's first wife Princess Elia and if his elder sister Rhaenys was to be believed, a land where everyone blamed him for their beloved princess' death and would seek out his blood in retribution for the crime of being borne.

His only companions where a few guards, the gruff Ser Oswell Whent, and a bastard of Robert Baratheon named Gendry of whom Jon was good friends with, they were in a similar situation of being hated for their parents' sins. However while Whent was honor bound to 'help' the prince, the other guards weren't and they would have little trouble holding off one man to their twenty.

On the bright side Summerhall was a beautiful castle. It was understated and well suited to its surroundings and most of all lacked the large amount of sycophants that resided in that eye sore called the Red Keep.

Jon wouldn't mind dying in such a tranquil place. He rather liked it here.

Jon was shown to some rooms that were sparsely decorated with only a few things that betrayed his Targaryen heritage. He liked that such little decoration was used so that he could make it his own space. It would probably be filled with his training gear and books soon enough. If he lived long enough that is.

However he could only wish that his friend Tyrion was here to jape and make Jon feel better about finally getting away from his father. Alas it was not too be due to Lord Tywin calling his friend away to do something at the Rock so that he wasn't seen with the disappointment of the Targaryen family anymore that Tywin wanted him too.

He went to find Gendry who wasn't all that far from and they were then greeted by the maester. While the man seemed happy to see the prince and his bastard companion Jon and Gendry knew better. Jon let the man keep up his charade just to make the old maester feel better.

Now all Jon had to do was waiting for the Stranger to come. Not that Jon worshipped the Seven he saw them as hypocritical and obnoxious.

* * *

 _ **A Fortnight Later: Summerhall**_

Jon only had to wait a fortnight for death to arrive at his door.

He was up late at night reading through a tome about North of the Wall and the wildlings when he felt a knife at his throat. He heard an accented voice he remembered from a young child hiss.

"You killed my dear sister-"

"Ah, Prince Oberyn, it's nice to finally meet you." The man has a sharp intake of breathe. "You should have sent a raven."

"Are you daft boy?! I came here to get revenge." Jon rolled his eyes.

"May I have the honor of speaking to your face my prince? I feel like an idiot speaking to air."

The Dornishman savagely yanked him onto his feet and facing the angry prince. Jon barely flinched as his back made savage impact with the table. His face was blank and unconcerned.

"I asked if you are daft boy?"

"Daft, no, I just would have rather had some good conversation before my death. Maybe a good meal before I was skewered."

"You knew about my attempt?"

"Not your attempt per say but I am far from father's grudging protection and in a land that my dear elder sister claims wants my death. Let's not forget that the old hag Olenna Tyrell will probably try to kill me as well, and the Storm lords aren't exactly fond of me either. I had my suspicions that I would die here. Really my father could have been a little subtler but I guess he's just tire of dealing with me." Oberyn seems surprised that a boy of 10-and-1 was so blasé about his own assassination.

"Why not beg for your life?"

"Let me ask you this prince, what does the future have in store for me? Oh, I know the same hatred and stupidity I dealt with on a daily basis in King's Landing. I also will most likely not make it to my 10-and-6th nameday. You see between my loving uncle Viserys, my dear sister Rhaenys, and the darling step-mother Cersei they all have a lot of power and gold, much more than you need to kill one man much less a boy."

"You want to die?"

"No, I'm not suicidal in any way, but I, after my entire existence, have come to the conclusion that fighting my young death will do no good to anyone. So I implore you take your revenge remove my stain upon this accursed continent and become a hero, and let me die with some dignity left." Jon opened his arms and relaxed his body. He knew that tensing was only going to hurt him more.

"Surely this is not true-" Oberyn begins but Jon interrupts.

"I am a blight upon my father's name and house along with being a disappointment due to not being his prized Visenya. I am an obstacle for Cersei and Viserys in their idiotic quest for power. I am a reminder and bringer of death to your sister and other step-mother. I have few friends that would miss me, and I am not an integral part of anyone's lives except for maybe Gendry. My other uncles can do nothing for me as one is far away in the North, and the other is a hostage in King's Landing. I am not close with them as my father ripped me away from then when I but a babe. I have defended by anyone except for dear sweet Daenerys and Uncle Ben. Both of whom I have hurt because they defended me."

"You've thought this out."

"Every time I was alone which is a lot of my time. No one wants to associate with the Bane of Westeros. So please I implore you to give me a fast clean death and at least allow me that." Jon was holding back his tears because while he had come to terms with dying young he was going to miss life.

However, Oberyn is quiet and seems to be contemplative. He then says.

"I don't think I will kill you." The childish, hopeful part of Jon sighs in relief, the pragmatic side takes over and says.

"Well that's rather disappointing. I'll call the staff to get a room for you-"

"No, I'll just stay at the inn that I was supposed to be staying in. I'll be in on the morrow."

"I'll be sure to get the staff ready for you my prince."

"Of course Prince Jaehaerys-"

"Call me Jon, I hate that name."

"Jon, I'll be sure to break my fast with you."

"I'll hold you too that Prince Oberyn."

* * *

 _ **The Next Day: Summerhall**_

Jon sat at his table in his solar with a large amount of food in front of him. He looked out of the window and saw Prince Oberyn entering the front gates and he could feel the palpable shock of the staff. When the Dornish prince made his way to the solar and sat down in the empty chair the serving maid was flabbergasted.

However, she still wasn't as flabbergasted as his attendant this morning. Jon was not at all surprised that the staff was involved considering their Dornish blood.

She then surpassed his attendant when the Prince addressed him by his nick name.

"Prince Jon, it's nice to meet you under better circumstances."

"You as well Prince Oberyn. Now please join me in breaking out fasts." He then turned towards the serving maid. "May I ask what poison you put in food and drink?"

"N-no-none my prince."

"Please don't insult my intelligence. What is it?"

"N-ni-nightshade."

"Thank you…"

"J-je-jeyne my prince."

"Thank you Jeyne your dismissed." She nodded and practically ran from the room white as a sheet. "I don't know what she's so scared about. I'm not going to punish her."

"Why not?"

"You think such a nervous woman would do that of her own violation? No, I'm going to find out who put her up to it and then I'm going to cut off their head."

"Usually people would use an executioner."

"My mother's family follows the old way Prince Oberyn, and I always felt closer to them than the family only a few doors away. I am the only one who worships the old gods in King's Landing. So I will always follow their way. Now, I must ask do you have the antidote to Nightshade?"

"Yes."

"Good I thought I would have to rely on my immunity."

"Immunity?"

"My dear lady grandmother would give me small doses of poison to build up my immunity. She was one of the few that didn't want me to die. She died drinking poison meant for me when I was but eight."

"So that's what happened to her… and yes, I do have that antidote."

"Good, then let us enjoy this breaking of our fasts."

The two begin to eat not knowing that this is the beginning of a partnership that will change the fate of many forever.


	2. Chapter 1: Days of the Shadow Dweller

" _It is easy in the world to live after the world's opinion; it is easy in solitude to live after our own; but the great man is he who in the midst of the crowd keeps with perfect sweetness in the independence of solitude."_

Self-Reliance

 _By Ralph Waldo Emerson_

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Days of the Shadow Dweller**

"Talk" Common

" _Talk"_ Valyrian dialects

" **Talk"** Ghiscari

3rd Person Pov

* * *

 _ **Four Years Later- Meereen**_

The now 10-and-5 year old Prince Jaehaerys Targaryen more commonly known as Jon was having a good fight. The fighting pits of Mereen especially the shadier ones fought to the death and did not care how that death was earned. While Jon didn't like death he had gotten to accept it as an inevitable part of life and era that he lived in.

At his side Gendry would slice and crush men with a strange weapon that had a battle axe on one side and a hammer on the other. They easily destroyed the competition despite them being young boys, and the fact that many thought that they were children. In the stands Prince Oberyn was calling out his mistakes, while his bastard daughters cheered the two on. Jon would laugh at Oberyn's comments and that would intimidate the other competitors more. They were worried about the mad child warrior and his master not knowing that they're description was completely wrong.

The two finally defeat the last competitor and are met with boos and cheers. The cheers mostly come from Oberyn and his brood who howl like wolves rather than snakes, and of course the odd Westerosi. They decided that they would make their way back to a manse of Viserys I younger brother Daeron.

The Sand Snakes congratulated Jon and Gendry on their win, and expressed a want to show that women can be just as good as men in the pits. They made small talk on their way back towards Jon's manse. Well until they heard a roar amongst the crowd speaking High Valyrian or Ghiscari.

"Targaryen!" Jon froze upon hearing his family name. No one really knew who this Westerosi boy was and it was worrisome that someone did.

Jon then turned to find a large man wearing the armor of the Golden Company. He had thrown a whore down onto the ground and she was obviously hurt. However the man was a huge hulking figure that blocked his view. He was had a giant Warhammer and as he threw off his helm with the horns of a stag Jon saw Gendry. Of course it was not Gendry as this man was bigger, angrier than, and not as sober, as the bastard. This was his father whom had started the Rebellion over Jon's mother, Robert Baratheon.

"Robert Baratheon the man who started the Rebellion, why am I not surprised that a whoremonger like you is here fucking slaves?"

"You bastard born of the rape of beloved-"

"Beloved? In what way can a woman you only met twice and barely knew be your beloved?"

"Shut up bastard born of rape!-"

"You really still believe that? That my mother was a perfect lady willing to sit quietly and sew while you went to whore? And begot bastards across the realms? My mother was a fighter. My mother was the ever mysterious Knight of the Laughing Tree. She left her family for Rhaegar, and yes my father should have known better. However everyone underestimated your delusions and my grandfather's madness. You want to blame then do it, but I will stand for being called a bastard born of rape when I know that my mother is the only parent that was truly there for me. She would still be here if I wasn't born, and I blame myself enough every single day."

There is a crowd beginning to form.

"You're wrong!"

"Wrong! Do you not see my companion? He looks like you because he's your bastard. My mother would have gelded you if she was forced to be your whore."

The man charges towards the Targaryen prince. He spins out of the way as Gendry pushes his father back from the crowd. Jon stabs the former lord in the knee, and the man crumples. Then Jon slashes his throat before the man can fight back. The Meereenese grumble about the short fight and as they begin to leave about 5 men from the Golden Company surround the Westerosi group.

"Halt! What gives you the right to kill a member of the Golden Company?" A man says but Jaehaerys can see that this comrade of the Baratheon held no love for him.

"Baratheon threatened not only my life but those of my uncle, cousins, and friend. My friend Gendry is his bastard. We only did what was necessary to protect ourselves from the man's drunken anger." Jaehaerys adds the drunken part because he thought it would sound better for his cause.

"Does everyone corroborate this story?" Those that speak Common answer that yes that is roughly what happened. However, most of those here speak Valyrian or Ghiscari.

" _That man, Robert Baratheon, threatened not only my life but those of my uncle, cousins, and friend. My friend Gendry is his bastard. We only did what was necessary to protect ourselves from the man's drunken anger."_ Jon repeats his story in High Valyrian then he does it in Ghiscari. **"That man, Robert Baratheon, threatened not only my life but those of my uncle, cousins, and friend. My friend Gendry is his bastard. We only did what was necessary to protect ourselves from the man's drunken anger."**

One by one the people agree with the men of the Golden Company. They leave after they give their accounts. The men of the Golden Company seem slightly disgusted by their comrade but obviously they are not surprised. Then one of them asks.

"Where are you headed?"

"To my manse, do you wish to come along to continue or negotiations in private?"

"What about our comrade's body? What will you do to it due to his crimes?"

"Nothing, mutilating a body is illogical and unnecessary. I will send it back to his brothers after he's cremated. He is a distant cousin of mine despite his hatred of myself and my family."

"Alright," the man turned to the owner of the whore house and asked. _"Do you have a cart and that we can load him into?"_

He nodded and got some young servant boys to help out with the loading of the Baratheon's body. Once the cart is loaded one of the younger men of the Golden Company is told to pull it. Jon leads the men through the city to an understated but fine manse that was of a relatively large size. Jon has the servants take the cart and fetch someone of the Seven to get the body ready for transport.

He then led the leaders of the group towards a room that overlooked a large pond with various species of fish in it. It was a nice shaded pavilion and the servants gave all of those at the table cold ale. The men seem perturbed about drinking the beverage.

"I haven't poisoned it neither has my uncle. I hate poison; I would rather kill a man with my own bare hands than watch him choke to death like my only motherly figure Queen Rhaella. Please drink, if I wanted you dead I would have killed you already." They drink hesitantly but gratefully. "Now I doubt I'll get off scot free that would be too optimistic. I'm assuming by your fidgeting that you want something from me. I can grant some things but I'm not exactly the most beloved of the royal family so please don't ask for the amnesty of the Golden Company."

"No, we were loyal to man called Darion Reyne, and his wife Elēni Raqagon. We just want their daughter Ailia to be safe. She has grown up with us, and now that she's a woman men are lusting after her and her name. We can't protect her for forever."

"I see, there is one way that I could do that, but I doubt she would like it. I'm guessing she's a warrior woman?"

"Yes, and we know that way. She knows about it as well, and she reserves the right to determine if you are a good fit or not."

"Of course, unhappy and forced marriages end up miserable for all parties unless one of those parties revels in pain. Look at my father and step mother they are miserable."

"Do you think you could protect her from the Lannister's?"

"I believe I can, my step-mother Cersei believes herself to be smarter than she actually is and that usually ruins her. Tywin despite being a scheming bastard won't anger any of the royal family if he wants to keep his position. The Kingslayer is stronger of body than of mind, and the dwarf is a close friend of mine and is not close with his family. The extended family moves on Tywin's command so they won't do anything stupid."

"You don't live with the Queen do you?"

"No, I live in Summerhall. I am relatively secure as I have allies in the Dornish people, and I have no doubt that returning Robert's ashes will grant me some favor with them. Those of the Reach are too busy trying to get the lions out of power to worry about her. They would probably like her because they could try to use her to get Castamere. Not that I would let that happen, those roses should stay in their gardens before they are cut back."

"I see," he turned to one of the men and ordered. "Go and get Lady Ailia." The man nodded and ran off. Oberyn made small talk with the men and Jon asking all of them about what the Golden Company was like and comparing it to their own travels.

The man returned with a hooded woman. She took off her cloak and revealed quite the beauty. She had light brown almost blonde hair with some silvery strands threading through her rather complicated braids. She had on trousers with a thin slightly transparent over dress. She wore sandals and had a dagger on her thigh and a sword at her hip. Due to her warrior training her violet eyes took in her surroundings with vigor before settling on to him.

"Lady Ailia, please sit." Jaehaerys gestured to an open chair. "Would you like anything to drink or eat?"

"I am not some wilting flower in the sun."

"It's just courtesy my lady. I offered it to the men as well. I think no less of you. I was raised by women, and most of the men I know are idiots. I did not mean to offend."

"You're a mouthy little shit."

"You can blame that on my upbringing. It seems that you must talk miles around idiots to get them to shut up, but I will tone it down. May I ask your age?"

"Only if you say yours."

"I am 10-and-5 and you?"

"I am 10-and-7 and an accomplished warrior, and you are the same for someone so young."

"Yes well it felt better to be focusing on something than wallowing in my self-pity and loneliness. It gladdens me to know that I spent that time wisely."

"You did, I saw one of your fights. I'm surprised you didn't fight nobly."

"If I fought nobly in anything I would be dead at this point. You can have honor but too much will kill you. Is it alright if I asked to spar with you?"

"I'm surprised you would ask such a thing. Most men are horrified, but I think it would be fun to fight against a man that the masters call Aegon the Conqueror reborn." Jon was genuinely shocked at that statement and blinked owlishly at the woman. "You… don't get compliments like that often do you?"

"Outside of those that I consider family I only get ridicule my lady."

"Most men love to be flattered by pretty girls."

"Most men weren't told to go to the deepest pit in the seven hells by a beautiful, and I say that meaning in body, woman."

"Was that your Lannister mother?"

"Yes and my dear sister joined in."

"Do you hate your family?" Jon seemed to ponder this for a second.

"That is a loaded question, but I can say not everyone. My mother and her family are what I believe a family should be, and I am close with them. I was also close to my grandmother before she died and I am still close with her daughter, my aunt Daenerys. I cannot say the same about my uncle, and my siblings and I are estranged. Rhaenys blames me for her mother's death. I can understand her logic or lack thereof, but her hatred of me at this point is more tiring than anything."

"What of your father the king?"

"I don't hate him, I'm just disappointed. Everyone put high hopes on him and he could have fulfilled it but he instead chooses to focus on a prophecy and tear the realm apart. He is a better king than his father, but he is not like Jaehaerys the first. He is a relatively good father to my elder siblings, he gives them anything they want, but he ignores me and the Lannister children. Thought ignoring my younger sibling is more due to Cersei than anything else. She will not have her children punished."

"That sounds like he is in a precarious spot."

"Yes it's quite the balancing act."

"You have a Lannister friend."

"Yes, I do and his name is Tyrion. He is universally japed at by the entirety of court just because he's a dwarf. However, he is much more intelligent than his father, but follows morals and has honor."

"You think I would like him?"

"I don't claim that my lady, but anyone that is not afraid to be different in court likes him. He is also rather estranged with his family except for the Kingslayer."

"What of the Kingslayer? What is he like?"

"He's not the smartest man, and if Tywin believes that his golden son would be a good lord he's deluding himself. That seems to be Tywin's only weakness, not being able to accept that his dwarf son would be much better as Lord of Casterly Rock. He also will not be kind if you mock him, and he can mock you in a way that it seems like a compliment. However he is a very loyal person to those that he respects and cherishes. It's such a waste that people cannot see beyond the outside."

"I must ask if we were to marry what would be your expectations of me as your wife?"

"That all of children are mine and that you don't lie to me. I will not force you to do anything you would not like and I won't lie to you unless I absolutely have to. Though even then I will probably give you hints so that you can figure it out on your own unless you would die because of it."

"That's fair, but I also want to know that if you have any bastards you tell me immediately. I will not be some ignorant little wife like you have."

"I wouldn't want you to be. Those women are absolutely boring and have no personality. May I ask, if it is not too personal, what gods you keep?"

"I have not decided. While I should follow my father's gods they are rather restricting on women. I do not like it."

"I can understand that. The Faith has always been hypocritical and ridiculously strict in my eyes. I keep the Old Gods. I find it to be much better to be with gods whose followers don't enforce strange rules upon you."

"I see, would you ask me to join in your faith?"

"No, but if you wish, you are absolutely welcome to. I will not hinder you in your pursuits."

"Not even of lovers?" She asked wryly.

"I was raised by Dornish my lady. I have no problems with someone having a paramour." Jon told her with a smile on his lips.

"What do you think of warrior women?" She says seriously staring into Jon's eyes trying to read his emotions.

"I respect them immensely. I grew up surrounded by powerful women, and my mother was good with a sword and on horseback despite her father's attempts to make her a lady."

"I thought she was supposed to be some delicate lady. That's what Baratheon would rave about to anyone that would listen."

"Well that man lived on delusions. If he had known that my mother truly hadn't loved him it would have shattered him completely. I believe everyone can have something like that some just grow out of it, that's what childhood; innocent and lovely delusions."

"That's rather insightful into his character for a man you've never met."

"Yes, but I was ridiculed and hated because of the Rebellion he partially started and I would think of what could drive a man to start a war over a woman he only met twice if he was lucky. That was the only reason I could come up with. You see the Targaryen madness affects all of us with that blood in some way. My grandfather was actually mad, Roberts father Steffon trusted that man. Robert gave in to delusions, and his younger brother Renly does something similar thinking that he can live with his lover for little while. Stannis is too grim but men of my family are known to be melancholic. Gods know my father and I seem to share that curse, though I grew out of mine my father went mad over a prophecy and tore the realm asunder."

"You seem much too happy to be melancholic."

"I was as a child. I did not have an ally in anyone except for my aunt who had to obey her brother's. It was especially bad after my grandmother died. I didn't eat for over a week afterwards. However, I've made friends and gotten genuine familial support, and left the Red Keep. The songs lie my lady, it smells of death, shit, and rot and every day you have wonder what is the next scheme one family will come up with to outdo the other. It's oppressive in its perilousness."

"I trust that you would not throw me into that without warning."

"No, that would only get you killed and I've seen enough death caused by that damned game of thrones and I will prevent as much death as I can."

"I believe I will accept your proposal Prince Jaehaerys."


	3. Chapter 2: Friends and Allies

" _Who judges best of a man, his enemies of himself?"_

Poor Richard's Almanac

 _By Benjamin Franklin_

"Write" Letters

3rd Person Pov

 _ **2 Moons Later- Pentos**_

Jon was resting after a long day of training. He had fought against the Sand Snakes, Oberyn, and Ailia herself. Ailia was not lying when she had said she was an accomplished warrior. She was ferocious in a fight and had a style that was a mix of Volantian fencing and the Braavosi Water Dance. It was a combination to be feared, as the woman would seemingly disappear behind furiously fast slashes and thrusts that left you in complete defense until you tried to strike and she would knock you off balance and kill you quickly.

It was no wonder the Golden Company was angry at her father's friends and followers for letting her go, and betrothing her to a Targaryen.

However that was mostly because of the Commander wanting to marry her to himself.

Her father's men were supposed to have been killed but Jon would not let that happen because of an old warrior's greed. He had personally snuck into camp under the cover of darkness and freed the men. They had fled Meereen that night as everything had been packed beforehand, and they had not wanted any more trouble than they already had.

Ailia had recalled her teachers to her and they had smuggled the men to Summerhall. The two had also agreed to travel with them. Their names were Garaedar Raentalor, a Volantian tiger, and Syrio Forel, the First Sword of Braavos. Jon really liked the two as they were intelligent and wise men, and both were living to a relatively old age for warriors. Syrio had taken to teaching Jon and Ailia how to wield two swords but it was slow going.

However, a messenger arrived with a seal of the King. Jon seemed interested by his father's letter but opened it to find that it was actually Jon Connington who had written it.

Prince Jaehaerys,

Your brother, Prince Aegon Targaryen 6th of his Name is going to marry Lady Margery Tyrell in 5 moons time. I expect that you will be there along with anyone you believe should come along. I hope this news reaches you at a good time.

Jon Connington

Hand of the King, and Lord of Griffins Roost

Jon was surprised that Aegon was getting married so young. He was only 10-and-6 and Margery was even younger and about his age. Usually royal weddings would happen in a few years down the road. It was unusual that his brother was getting married now unless something terrible had happened. However, Varys would have most likely told him had something bad happened. The two had shared a good relationship ever since he was young. Jon had seen Varys shaving his silver hair and had come to the conclusion that Varys was of the female Blackfyre line. Many had called Jon a Blackfyre when he was younger and he considered Varys to be a cousin. Of course he would not admit that.

However, Jon knew that most likely the Lannister's were running out of gold and they would need another family's wealth to be bound to the dragons. Jon smiled at the thought that Ailia could claim the lands of her family which was also rich with gold and untouched by anyone yet. The small folk would delay the mining believing it to be cursed because of the massacre that took place on that ground.

Ailia was behind him and read the letter.

"So we're going to King's Landing." Jon was startled but relaxed hearing her voice. He was actually quite surprised that she had snuck up on him. However, Jon at this point was going through all sorts of changes, so it was excusable. When he had first met Ailia she was taller than him by a good hand. Now Jon was taller than her by a hand.

"Yes, I'm guessing that Lannister gold can only stretch so much now that the mines are running out. They will soon try to claim the gold in your lands."

"I see… I am not prepared for court."

"I know we'll go to Lord Velaryon's first. It'll get you ready to the pit without the vipers as the Velaryon's are cousins and trusted bannermen of my family."

"I should get a new wardrobe. I have far too many trousers for the men of court to be comfortable." She said with a smirk.

"That is true, but I believe some trousers would be good. We need to make sure that you are not someone to be cowed to their will like all of the other women they know."

"I'll get clothing similar to that of here and Dorne. I'll go an order that right away."

"Alright," he gave her a peck on the cheek. "Make sure you get Obara something, if only for the wedding day. I know her she would wear dirt-stained training gear if she could."

Ailia laughs and wraps him in a half hug before walking away hips swaying. When Oberyn sits with him Jon is playing his harp. He usually only did it to think.

Jon and the harp had a complicated history as originally his father did not want him near it. He had gotten the teacher for Aegon after all. However Aegon had been terrible at it, and had abandoned it haphazardly in a room. Jon had found it and tried to play it like his father had only to be discovered by the teacher. He had told Jon that he was a natural and had taken him under his wing. Rhaegar had been furious for 'taking the teacher away from Aegon' and he told Jon that 'you are greedy and ungrateful'. That was the day Jon learned his father cared for nothing more than a prophecy he had heard his grandmother arguing with him about.

"You like her." Oberyn says choosing to not press Jon as to why he's playing the harp again.

"Yes, she's beautiful, powerful, and interesting which I have to say is a heady combination." Jon replies unashamedly barely plucking at the harp strings now.

"You don't deny it. Do you love her?"

"Too soon to tell uncle, but I definitely believe that any marriage we have will be a good one."

"As good as your uncle Ned Stark's?" Oberyn pushes his young student.

"I hope so uncle. I hope so." Jon says wistfully stopping his playing of the harp.

 _ **2 Moons Later- Driftmark**_

Maehalor Velaryon was definitely a descendant of Old Valyria. He was tall, lean, had unearthly beauty that all Valyrians possessed, and you could clearly see the purple in his eyes that were becoming cloudy and silver due to cataracts. He was an older man about in his six-and-tens, and had lost his two elder sons in the War of the Ninepenny Kings. He was left only with Monterys, his heir, and a bastard Aurane; even his siblings had died or left him. However, he had not given himself into grief and Jon had to admire that strength in him.

"Prince Jaehaerys, what brings you to my court?"

"I wish to reacquaint myself with the politics of the day, and get my betrothed ready for the viper pits of King's Landing without getting her destroyed."

"Betrothed? I have not heard of your father betrothing you to anyone."

"My father would most likely want me to become a Maester or a man of the Night's Watch. He does not want me reproducing, but I will not give my crown up to that brat Joffrey. I betrothed myself to her."

"What is her name my prince?"

"My name is Ailia Reyne, great niece of the Red Lion, and heiress to the Reyne and Raqagon families."

"May I see you my lady? My old eyes are failing me at the moment."

"You may," she replies before calmly walking towards the man. Jon followed behind her quietly. Once they got close enough the old man's failing eyes widened, and he whispered.

"Rha-Rhaenella?"

Rhaenella Velaryon had been Maehalor's younger half-sister from his father's second marriage, whom had disappeared years ago. She was considered as a bride for Aerys when Rhaella started to have problems carrying children. Some say that she could see his madness just like Daenys could see the Doom, and had fled with a secret lover to Essos.

"Why are you calling her by name of your sister?"

"Because she has her eyes. Rhaenella had married into the Raqagon family to get away from Aerys, and had birthed a few sons, which squandered the family wealth, but she would always rave about her daughter Elēni-"

"That's my mother's name."

"What happened to your mother and grandmother?"

"My grandmother died due to my uncles beating her to death. They had taken a substance that was known to cause hallucinations and they killed their parents. My mother married Darion Reyne and died along with my younger brother and father when I was about 5 due to an outbreak of Pale Mare." The old man cries and hugs them both.

"I'm just glad there is still one thing of my sister left in this world." He wrapped them both in a surprisingly strong hug for his age. However he turned to Jon and said. _"Jaehaerys Targaryen if you hurt my great niece in any way I do not care if you are a prince or not. I will destroy you."_

" _Lord Maehalor, he has been nothing but kind to me, and would not dream of hurting a woman outside of a friendly spar."_

" _Spar? You are a warrior aren't you?"_

" _I am, and I will be so until I die."_ The old man barks out a laugh before saying.

"Prince Jaehaerys you will always have my thanks for bringing the last of my family home."

"Call me Jon, I do not like the name Jaehaerys anyway. To many bad memories associated with it."

"Jon, thank you."

 _ **3 Moons Later: Driftmark**_

"It has been good to have you my prince. Please take care of my cousin." Monterys tells them.

"Monterys how many times have I told you call me Jon. There is no need to be so formal with me."

"Aurane is the one who doesn't have to be formal, I have to as a lord." Jon rolls his eyes while Aurane just grins at Jon.

Aurane Waters was a rather happy person, but one who like Jon was socially awkward around people and always expected that they wanted something from him. He was only about 3 or 4 years older than Jon. He had royal blue eyes and silver hair. He wore dark blue and grey. He also seemed very at home on a boat.

"We'll be fine come on you two." Ailia commanded them and the two men followed her on to the boat. They waved as they pulled away from shore and headed towards King's Landing.

The trip was half a day and they arrived not long after it became dark. They had horses with them and they mounted. There was little fanfare to their arrival, but still many small folk gaped as the Bane of Westeros returned with such a large party. It was not large in the actual sense it was just large for him personally.

When they arrived in the Red Keep the guards barely recognized him, and they stared at Ailia interestedly along with Aurane.

"Who are these with you?" The Captain of the guard asks staring at Ailia.

"Ah, this is Oberyn Martell and his four of his daughters the Sand Snakes, you remember Gendry, there is also Aurane Waters who is here as representative for his father Lord Maehalor Velaryon and this is his second cousin Lady Ailia."

"I see the servants will direct you to your rooms."

"Thank you, captain."

They make their way into the Keep and servants begin unloading their things. A few others show them to their rooms. The Sand Snakes and Ailia are taken to the Maidenvault, while Jon and his male companions are show to Maegor's Holdfast. There they are to await the wedding the two days from now in the afternoon.

 _ **Next Day: The Red Keep**_

The next morn after Jon had woken. He was greeted by two familiar and friendly faces. They were large Northmen and had solemn faces and grim demeanors to most but they were smiling at their sister's son.

"Uncle Ned, Uncle Ben, it's great to see you." He enveloped them in hugs. Benjen gives him a look and asks.

"So what is this I hear about you having a beautiful lady amongst your party?"

"That is Lady Ailia Reyne, my betrothed."

"Reyne? I thought they were dead."

"That's what everyone thought, but the Red Lion's sister Valery escaped with her infant son which was Ailia's father Darion. She is also the great niece of Lord Maehalor Velaryon."

"Really the Sea Monster of Driftmark is here?" Benjen asked interested.

"No, his health took a turn for the worst and his son Monterys had to stay and take over as Lord of Driftmark. He sent his bastard Aurane with us."

"How do you know that she is his niece though?" Ned asks seemingly confused.

"She has the same eyes as his sister, and Rhaenella only had one daughter named Elēni Raqagon, and that was her mother's name."

"I see, we were thinking of breaking our fasts in our chambers. Bring her with you."

"I will uncle. I will see you in an hour."

The two leave and Jon dresses casually before setting off to find Ailia. She is wandering around the Maidenvault. She is wearing a dress similar to the one he met her in complete with trousers, and boots that most maidens would not be caught dead in. He offers his arm and asks a servant where the Stark family's chambers are. They direct the two towards them and they are greeted by Jon's entire extended family save for Robb. His uncle told him Robb was back at Winterfell managing the North.

"Everyone meet my betrothed Lady Ailia. Ailia meet my uncles Eddard and Benjen."

"It's nice to meet you my lady. You are rather beautiful."

"It's very nice to meet you my lady."

"My cousins Sansa, Arya, Bran, and Rickon, I have one more but he is in Winterfell, and he's the eldest, his name is Robb."

"It's nice to meet you Lady Ailia." Sansa and Bran chorus in perfect manners.

"It's nice to meet you, can you really use a sword?"

"Arya-" Catelyn admonishes.

"I can actually. I have my two teachers with me as well."

"And last but certainly not least the woman who keeps things running smoothly, my dear aunt Lady Catelyn."

"It's nice to meet you Lady Ailia. Is it alright if I ask where you are from?"

"I grew in Essos as a member of the Golden Company-"

"You were a member of the Golden Company?!" Arya asks excitedly and Jon can see Bran's interest is peaked as well.

"Yes, I was, but I had to leave to protect myself from the throngs of men lusting after my name."

"Oh," Ned then says.

"Alright let's sit down everyone! We need to break our fast." Catelyn says. "I'm sure both of them are hungry."

"Yes mother."

"Bran before you sit can you get the gift." Bran nods excitedly.

"Gift uncle, I don't believe I should trouble you for a gift-" Jon stopped when he heard scrabbling on the floors.

There following behind Bran was an albino wolf that was absolutely too large to be a normal wolf. There was only one thing it could be and that's a direwolf. It made no sound as it approached the prince's outstretched hand. It sniffed him and bumped his head into the prince's hand.

"We know that technically you are not a Stark but we found 6 direwolf pups, and we knew that you should have one because you are family."

"I… don't know what to say."

"I believe their expecting a thank you." Benjen laughed loudly.

"I like her," she gives him a raised eyebrow in return. "But isn't she a little old for you?"

"Aren't you a little bit old for me?" Benjen is left shocked and Jon laughs with his uncle joining in. Soon Sansa is giggling behind her hand, and Arya and Bran are laughing, while Rickon giggles not knowing why.

The direwolf saddles up to Jon, and rubs his head into the boy's thigh. When all of the other direwolves run in and play with their littermate the albino made no sound. Jon then decided to name it when he said.

"Ghost," the direwolf lolled its tongue out at its new master. He seemed to like the name.


	4. Chapter 3: Marraige and Rebirth

" _It was on the great peninsula across from Slaver's Bay that those who brought an end to the empire of Old Ghis-though not all their ways-originated. Sheltered there, amidst the great volcanic mountains known as the Fourteen Flames, were the Valyrians, who learned to tame dragons and make them the most fearsome weapon that the world ever saw."_

The World of Ice and Fire: Rise of Valyria

 _By George R.R. Martin, Elio M. Garcia, Jr., and Linda Antonsson_

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Marriage and Rebirth**

3rd Person Pov

* * *

The day of Aegon the 6th's wedding dawned bright, warm, and beautiful. There was some good warmth in the city despite the fact that autumn was drawing near, but the sea breeze was cooling the Red Keep down. The seas were flat, calm, and shining brighter than sapphires with the ships easily able to move over such calm seas. There was no cloud in sight and the sky was just as blue as the ocean. Even the stench of King's Landing seemed to die down all for the wedding of the Realm's Silver Prince.

Jon did not expect any different as even the Gods seemed to favor Aegon more. This was something Jon had accepted long ago. He realized as a child that he was not to expect anything more than the worst cards to work with. However today he was not allowed to be Jon, he had to be Jaehaerys the prince that was not going to let anyone push him to the ground and laugh ever again.

Ailia, Arya, and the Sand Snakes were not excited to be forced into dresses. Ailia had to keep Arya from ruining her dress before the ceremony in an act of spite for her proper Southern mother and sister. Obara claimed that she was not meant for dresses and she would rather be in her armor. Jon knew that she would not enjoy King's Landing.

The first part of the ceremony would be in the Sept of Baelor, which meant that everyone had to be as respectful as possible. Jon's cousins grumbled and worried for their direwolves and so did Jon. As the procession made its way to the sept many of the small folk recognized Jaehaerys. His grandmother had frequently taken him on walks through the streets of King's Landing giving to those in need. Jaehaerys had frequently played with the children of Flea Bottom and he recognized some that he had taught to read and were now working hard. When they got to the sept everyone dismounted from their horses. Most of the ladies had to be helped down off of their horses, but Arya, Ailia, and the Sand Snakes were not even offered hands.

The sept was a beautifully crafted place but Jaehaerys had never liked it. It was too ostentatious and obnoxious and many of the clergy had been less than kind to him as a child. He could never enter the sept without his grandmother or some other family member. They saw him as a filthy bastard who 'worshipped heathen gods who had heathen ways'. Jon had decided very young that if having a connection with nature and self were heathen then Jon would gladly be one.

Jaehaerys was directed to stand next to Daenerys. When Jon stood next to a grinning Dany he introduced Ailia to his only true family member south of the Neck, and north of Dornish Mountains. The prince Aegon was bathed in his family colors and looked every inch the Blood of Old Valyria, and the Crown Prince of Westeros. Aegon smiled at his brother when he saw the beautiful woman next to him. However, the King had a different reaction he stared at Ailia's clothed stomach, but Ailia did not take kindly to that.

She glared at the man with a fire that caused him to look up and flinch away slightly from her eyes. She settled looking out of the corner of her eyes at the other's in the royal family that would give her condemnation. She didn't find any problems among the family after that because the doors opened revealing the bride.

Margery Tyrell was a vision of beauty. Her copper curls were piled on top of her head and spilling down to her neck. Her large brown eyes looked like glittering amber gently placed into her round doe-like eyes. Her skin looks smooth and perfectly pale from far away. Her dress seems to be silver, with golden vines denoting the neckline and accentuating her slim but well-formed body. As she passed our place and Jaehaerys saw her train he tensed. The roses on her train, while most likely just a beautiful decoration looked like his mother's famous blue winter roses.

Jaehaerys buried that thought and watched the ceremony. It was filled with the normal ceremony and fanfare that came with the noble weddings he had seen in King's Landing. Only this was ten times as exaggerated. It was filled with the normal boredom he had to sit through so many times.

The only highlight being Lord Tyrell fumbling with the maiden cloak. Ailia grew so tired of the fat idiot's failings that she personally marched up and undid her cloak. When she was done, she made her way back to Jaehaerys' side. Many of the nobility were surprised that such a beauty was next to the Bane of Westeros. However, everyone was focused on the marriage. The two recited their vows perfectly and looked every inch the perfect prince and princess.

Once that was over, the guests were made to enter a large caravan that was many small folk stopping what they were doing so as to catch a glimpse of the princess. Many of the small folk recognized the dark-haired prince who went on charity runs with his grandmother. They reached to try to touch his clothing and horse. Jaehaerys really did love the common people of King's Landing. They were much better to him in childhood, than everyone in the Red Keep was besides Uncle Benjen, and Daenerys. They were the ones who mourned with him when his grandmother Rhaella was poisoned in front of him.

Once everyone was in the Red Keep we were given leave for an hour for anyone to change, the gifts collected, and for the final touches to the feast to be implemented. Jaehaerys went to his room and found servants waiting. He showed them to the gift, and he helped them begin to take the rather large chest to the feast. He also opened another chest that held his dusty circlet. He quickly wiped it off and placed it on his head. It was too small the last time he had it on, now it fit perfectly. The simple iron circlet inlaid with obsidian and rubies looked strange on his head. However, he knew how to carry it with grace.

He left his room only to find Tyrion there.

"Tyrion it is good to see you again."

"You as well Prince Jaehaerys. Now may I ask what that beautiful woman was doing with you?"

"Why don't you ask her yourself?" Jaehaerys looked to see Ailia followed by Daenerys.

"Ah, I am very curious as to who you are my lady."

"My name is Ailia Reyne, great niece of the Red Lion of Castamere, great niece of Maehalor Velaryon, the heiress of the Raqagon family of Lys, and a former member of the Golden Company. I am also his betrothed." Tyrion's eyes almost bulge out of his skull. She smirks at his reaction.

"I am sorry my lady, but you are his betrothed?"

"Yes, I am, and you must be his friend the legendary Imp. It is nice to meet you; I can tell why he likes you already. Now, I believe we should start to make our way to the feast?"

"Of course my lady. I assume you will have your hands full with these two Jon. So I shall go ahead of you."

Tyrion walked off as well as he was able. Daenerys smiled at her nephew, who was more like her brother, and looked between him and his betrothed.

"So, when were you going to tell me you were betrothed?"

"As soon as I was able to princess. Unfortunately, the festivities have gotten in the way of that, but I see you two have aquatinted yourselves already."

"Yes, and she is wonderful Jon. I wish I could be half as lucky as you."

Aurane came around the corner to see us. Daenerys instantly focuses in on the older boy and Jaehaerys knows that this could become bad. However, at this point he doesn't really care.

"Aurane, good to see you. We were just about to head out. However, I have been stuck with two women to escort. May I ask you to kindly be the escort of my dear aunt Princess Daenerys Stormborne."

"Oh, of course my prince." Daenerys had a wicked twinkle in her eye when looking at the shy bastard of Driftmark.

"Please Aurane, call me Daenerys when we are together with our friends."

"Yes, pri- Daenerys." She smiled at him.

They made their way to the pavilion with the prince and the bastard switching off partners as soon as they got there. Jaehaerys was sat next to his aunt, he was on the edge with her acting as a buffer between Jaehaerys and Rhaenys.

The meal had as many courses as years Aegon had lived. It was strangely extravagant and not at all in his father's character, he would only have allowed ten at most, not 10-and-6. This was obviously requested by Olenna Tyrell; she was obviously overjoyed that she finally had family marrying into royalty. So of course she and her flowers had to make a spectacle of it.

The food of course was very good, and Jaehaerys knew someone had slipped something into his food, but he was immune to almost everything at this point, and Cersei wouldn't think to use a foreign poison. She had a paranoia of anything and everything foreign, which most likely stemmed from the fact that she was raised to believe everything created in Westeros was better than anything that could be made by the Essosi.

When the meal started winding down Aegon turned towards his brother. Jaehaerys felt the entire court lay their eyes on him, and he wondered why his brother was focusing on him.

"Jaehaerys, could I ask a favor of you?"

"Of course brother, what is it?"

"Could you possibly play the harp for us? I've told my lady wife of the prowess you had with the instrument as a child, and she wanted to see for herself." Aegon looks almost bashful. "I was wondering if you could possibly play for everyone here."

"Oh, certainly, though I am surprised that you admitted to your lady wife that I am the better harp player." There are laughs with Aegon's being the loudest.

"Well, I was always hopeless when it came to playing any instrument."

"Any requests?"

"The Dance of Dragons if you would brother."

A servant hands Jaehaerys a harp and directs him to sit on a stool in front of the high table. Jaehaerys hands his crown to Daenerys knowing that it would be a slight hindrance while playing because if he leaned down it would most likely clatter to the ground.

He began the song quietly trying to get the wording exactly right to a song he had memorized when his grandmother still lived.

 _There once was a King_

 _who many thought to be a fool._

 _A king who named a princess_

 _the future queen._

 _When the fool king died,_

 _Nobody cried,_

 _but the queen would not be rid_

 _Of her pride._

 _She gathered the sons and daughters_

 _and told them to ride_

 _on the backs of dragons_

 _for the sake of the queen's pride._

 _Kill the princess she said,_

 _Kill her sons,_

 _The queen was green_

 _With the envy of her own family._

 _And oh the war,_

 _The war,_

 _Will always live in infamy,_

 _For the sons and daughters._

 _The sons and daughters_

 _Who did not drown in red waters,_

 _The sons and daughters_

 _Who lived through red waters._

 _But the dragons died_

 _And very few cried,_

 _For the princess was dead,_

 _And so was the queen's pride._

 _Her son,_

 _Was swept off,_

 _By the red tide._

Jaehaerys was in a trance that was only broken by the furious claps and cheering the nobility let out for their least loved prince. Jon was left more than a little shocked that they were so entranced by his musical abilities. He looked to see Daenerys clapping along with Aegon and his wife, and Cersei's youngest. However, his father, Cersei, Rhaenys, Joffrey, and Viserys look dumbstruck.

"Thank you brother now for a toast! For a short winter and another long summer!" The nobility who could actually talk chorused the same back, the ones who were too drunk to actually speak coherently still tried.

"It's time for the gifts!" The king announced obviously trying to draw attention away from Jaehaerys, who just rolled his eyes and smirked. His gift was surely going to draw all of the attention today.

There were many gifts that were brought out to be presented to the prince and princess. Dresses for the princess, swords and armor for Aegon. A variety of other things that neither really had any need for. Then the last gift was the large chest that Jaehaerys had brought from Essos.

"Who's gift is this?"

"This would be mine brother. For the past few years I have been travelling through Essos and have found more than a few manses that belonged to various ancestors including Daemon Targaryen, and Prince Aemon. Hidden in their manses were various treasures even though most of it has been stolen. However, I discovered something far more precious than any gold or gem that could be left behind." Jaehaerys opened the chest to reveal the dragon eggs. "I found a huge cache of dragon eggs, and I decided to bring enough of them to the wedding for every descendant of Valyria here to have."

Everyone was awed by such an extravagant gift. Dragon eggs, even petrified ones were extremely valuable to anyone, and for the Bane of Westeros to have so many must have been a humbling sight. The eggs were passed out to all of his "family" including Aurane, Ailia, Oberyn, and the Sand Snakes, he doubted Cersei liked that bastards got the same honor as her children, however he didn't care about her.

He couldn't when he felt a pulse of energy from the previously petrified dragon eggs. They felt almost alive in his hand. He looked to see the others staring at their eggs in disbelief. Well everyone except for Cersei's children and the Dornish family members.

He looked around carefully only to see Daenerys egg begin to hatch. It was eventually torn apart, and Jaehaerys' dragon hatchling was next. While Daenerys' dragon was white and silver, Jaehaerys' was the colors of his house red and black. Next came Aurane's a royal blue dragon rammed its way into the world next followed by Rhaenys's dragon that was red and silver. Aegon's was red and orange, and Rhaegars was green and gold, while Viserys had one that was also green and gold but the green was a sickly unnatural green like wild fire.

Dragons were once again among the living.


End file.
